youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Pet AnimalTales: Jerry and the Big Exit
TomandJerryFan360's movie-spoof of "VeggieTales: Moe and the Big Exit" A Lesson in Followin' Directions Cast: * Jerry (Tom and Jerry) as Larry the Cucumber as Moe * Tom (Tom and Jerry) as Bob the Tomato as Sheriff Bob * Flik (A Bug's Life) as Archibald Asparagus as Aaron * Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) as Petunia Rhubarb as Sally * Alex (Madagascar) as Pa Grape as Jethro * Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) as Ma Grape as Jethro's Wife * Jerry Mouse Jr. (Tom and Jerry Kids) as Young Cucumber * Katz (Courage the Cowardly Dog) as Mr. Lunt as Wyatt * Scar (The Lion King) as Mr. Nezzer as the Mayor * Rex and Hamm (Toy Story) and Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) as Jean Claude, Phillipe and Charlie Pincher as a slaves * Ellie (Ice Age) as Mayor's Daughter * Bud and Lou (Krypto the Superdog) as Zucchini Brothers as Sheriff's Guards * Rabbits (Hop), Meerkats (The Lion King 1 1/2), Chip and Dale (Disney) and Scat Cat (The Aristocats) as The French Peas as Workers * Maximus (Tangled) as Zippy the Buffalo * Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Junior Asparagus as Benjamin (cameo) * Puppies (101 Dalmatians) as Praire Dogs * Uncle Max (The Lion King 1 1/2) as Westren Gourd Narrator * Cowboy Carrots with Baby Blue Cowboy Bandana and Green Cowboy Hat as Themselves * Unnamed Villager Old Man as Citizens of Dougeball City * Cowboy Carrots with Gray Cowboy Bandana and Gray Cowboy Hat as Themselves * Nezzer's Butler as Himself * Carrot Men as Citizens of Dougeball City * Cowboy Carrots with Light Green Cowboy Bandana and Blue Cowboy Hat as Themselves * Cowoby Carrots as Themselves * Bear (The Fox and the Hound) as Bear A Mess Down in Egypt Cast: * Jerry (Tom and Jerry) as Larry the Cucumber * Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Junior Asparagus * Blu (Rio) as Mr. Lunt * Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) as Jimmy Gourd * Tom (Tom and Jerry) as Bob the Tomato Credits Roll Directed by BRIAN K. ROBERTS Produced by PAULA MARCUS DAVID PITTS TED ROGERS Story Development TIM HODGE MIKE NAWROCKI DAVID PITTS PHIL VISHCER Production Managers KATHLEEN HELPPIE-SHIPLEY GRAHAM MOLOY Production Coordinators LISA ANN MEAWASIGE-KERTESZ ALLEN SARAFIAN ANDREW YOUSSI Production Assistants MICHAEL PITTS JIM SHAPIRO Written by MIKE NAWROCKI Storyboarding by TOD CARTER ROB CORLEY BRIAN K. ROBERTS Concept Art TOM BANCROFT PAUL CONRAD ROB CORLEY BRIAN K. ROBERTS JOE SPADAFORD ERIC THOMAS CHARLES VOLLMER Art Liaison ANDREW WOODHOUSE Title Designs JOHN TRAUSCHT Character Voices Woody Allen Jeff Bennett Russell Brand Adam Carolla Bill Connolly Chris Cooper Debi Derryberry Dave Goelz Tom Hanks Tom Kenny Candi Milo Karen Prell Alan Tudyk Steve Whitmire Crowd Extras JOE SPADAFORD J. CHRIS WALL ANDREW YOUSSI Post-Production Supervisor DAVE McCARTNEY Edited by J. CHRIS WALL Editorial FRED PARAGANO Online Editor BRYAN LUREN Offline Editor MATT AHRENS Character Dialog Recording FRED PARAGANO Engineering Assistant RIC JURGENS Supervising Sound Editor JUSTIN DRURY Executive Sound Editor Supervisor JOE SERAFINI Sound Effects Editor BAXTER MERRY Foley Editor GARY DAPRATO Assistant Dialogue Editor MATT WEEKS CG Supervisor ROB AITCHISON Modeling Supervisors KEVIN KELM MARK NEYSMITH Modeling Artists ALLANLEE CALDER MICHAEL GAUTHER IAIN McLUCKIE JENNY RIUTTA Surfacing Supervisors DANIEL HORNICK DERIAN McCREA Surfacing Artists WOOJIN CHOI JAE WOOK CHUNG Animation Supervisors DAVID BAAS MICHAEL DHARNEY ERIC MURRAY Character Animators ROBIN BADR EMILY BEAULIEU MARY BEKIARIS MICHAEL DEMUR SAMAD KHAN JESSE LICKMAN DAN TURNER ARCHIE VILLAVERDE Lighting Supervisors KANG SUB LEE SCOTT SANDERSON Lighting Artists MARINE GOODMAN MASSIMO LAZZARIN JEFF RUSSELL ANNA WAGNER-LOPEZ Effects Supervisors WARREN LAWTEY DAN WRIGHTSELL Effects Artist HARRY MUKHOPADKYAY Lead Compositors ALAN KENNEDY PAUL STODOLNY Compositors ROB DALE RIAN McNAMARA DAVID MITROVIC JERRY SEGUIN Directors of Technical Development MIKE AQUINO YAN CHEN TERRY DALE Software Development KENNEDY BEHRMAN DANIEL W. BISSELL MARK BODANIS MATT COLLIE JOS’H R. L. FULLER MIGUEL SEPULVEDA Musical Score Composed And Produced by KURT HEINECKE Instruments TIM HODGE JOHN TRAUSCHT BRUCE WETHEY Choir KURT HEINECKE BABE HUMPHREY BRIAN K. ROBERTS Director of IT JOHN HICKSON Studio Systems Administrators SIMON CHANG DAMIAN UPTON GREG WHYNOTT VINCENT JINGHUA XU Human Resources RENA DALMASSO SARI SCHWARTZ Special Thanks To TIM HODGE And The Big Idea Family Executive In Charge Of Production TERRY PEFANIS Category:TomandJerryFan360 Category:VeggieTales movie-spoofs Category:VeggieTales Category:Pet AnimalTales Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Channels Category:Channel